


Fainting

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fainting, Family Fluff, Gen, I DON'T KNOW MUCH DON'T JUDGE, Low Blood Sugar, Passing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Batfam Bingo Prompt: FAINTING.





	Fainting

Handing Bruce a file that they needed for the meeting in an hour Tim took a moment to pause, breath in deeply before sitting back down. He looked a little pale as he did. 

 

"Tim, are you alright?" Bruce asked to look at his sons face. "What's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing... Just didn't go to sleep last night is all," Tim smiled sheepishly. "I kinda got started on a report and well, next thing I knew the sun was up." 

 

"You can sit out the meeting if you want." 

 

"No, I'm good," Tim leaned over pressing the button to call the secretary   
Can I get two cups of coffee in here, please? Black no sugar or cream." 

 

"Tim." 

 

"I'll nap after the meeting," Tim promised and knew he'd have too with the look that Bruce was giving him. "Promise." 

 

\--

 

Sitting down in the meeting Tim was a little out of hit. His head felt a bit off. It was almost felt like he was suddenly drained even after downing two cups of coffee. Taking a breath he sat up a bit more as Bruce talked about the stocks- No that wasn't right. It was- they were talking about-? 

 

What were they talking about? 

 

Suddenly he started to feel anxious. There was a pit in his stomach on trying to remember why the hell he was in this meeting. putting his hands on the table he tried to think of things to calm down. 

 

"Tim." 

 

Looking up Tim's eyes widened a little. "Yes?" 

 

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked as he noticed Tim seemed to pale more. 

 

"Yeah, just thinking," Tim hoped he didn't ask him on what. "Please, continue?" 

 

"Alright..." Bruce turned back to the presentation. "As you can see here, the stocks in-" 

 

Tim zoned out on what Bruce was saying. As he opened the folder in front of him Tim knew that he could catch up like that. Licking his lips as his mouth suddenly got dry he tried to read. 

 

A blanket of sudden fatigue washed over him. Almost like someone had sucked out all his energy. It felt like water being poured from the top of his head down to his toes leaving Tim feeling heavy and light at the same time. 

 

A small gasp left his lips. 

 

This was too much. Something was wrong but he had to stay for the meeting. Looking up he tried to watch Bruce but couldn't stay forced on him. Someone next to him, a co-work from the Uk put their hand on his shoulder whispering. 

 

"Are you alright?" He looked worried. "Your hands are shaking." 

 

"Too much coffee," Tim nearly winced at how his voice came out sounded so out of breath. "I'm f-fine." 

 

"I don't think you are... let me tell your Father." 

 

"No, no, the me-meetings import.... import...ent." Tim stood up suddenly. "Excuse me!" 

 

Bruce turned the second Tim had started to rush out the door he was about to tell everyone to excuse him when suddenly Tim's eyes rolled up as the boy fell back on the carpet in a sudden heap. 

 

"Tim!" Bruce rushed over. "Call the medic!" 

 

"Right away!" 

 

"Tim! Tim, come on, wake up," Bruce said to look him over. For a second he was thought that this was a new condition when he remembered what his son had said about not sleeping. "Someone have any candy or something with a lot of sugar?!" 

 

One female worker opened her purse rushing over handing Bruce a chocolate bar. He opened it urge Tim to start chewing. Breaking it up enough he managed to get the semicoma, Tim, to eat about half of it. By the time the medics for there he told them what happened and that his son might have forgotten to take his pills. 

 

They took out a shot of the medication giving it to the small teen. After a few minutes, Tim started to open his eyes blinking slowly. Seeing everyone watching him made him blush in embarrassment before closing his eyes. Hell, he was going to pretend he was still unconscious. 

 

Luckily Bruce covered for him. Picking Tim up he looked around. "Fox, can you?" 

 

"I got it to handle Mr. Wayne. You take care of your son." 

 

The rest of the board nodded or spoke their agreements. Leaving the room Bruce went back to his office. He sat down Tim first before taking a seat next to him. Reaching over hs cupped Tim's cheek rubbing under his eye. 

 

"Tim..." 

 

"...I know." Tim paused looked slightly upset. MOre so because of what happened. "I didn't mean to forget them..." 

 

"You know your blood sugar drops now, and with everything else- Maybe, we should come up with a plan this time." Bruce paused. "It happened a lot fast this time." 

 

NOdding Tim sighed leaning into his Dad's hand taking in the comfort. Inside his mind, he knew he messed up. Bruce wasn't mad at him, he knew that. It was just that with all the health issues he had lately this was new and last time it had almost cost his life. 

 

"Lay down and sleep," Bruce said standing up taking off his work coat. He waited as Tim moved to lay on the couch. He covered him up. "When you wake up, we'll get some more food in you." 

 

"Okay, thanks," Tim sighed before closing his eyes. "Maybe some chocolate cake?" 

 

Chuckling Bruce nodded the worry leaving him. "I'll even spring for two slices." 

Smiling Tim closed his eyes to sleep. Hopefully, he wouldn't feel as tired after but he had a feeling that he was differently gonna be staying at the Manor for the unforeseeable future.


End file.
